heroes5fandomcom-20200213-history
Towns
This is a list of towns in Heroes 5 with both add-ons: the Hammer of Fate (HoF) and Tribes of the East (ToE). Necropolis Motto: "Life is change, chaos, filth and suffering. Death is peace, order, everlasting beauty." Facts and Traits: Also Known As: The Necromancers, The Undead Associated Colours: Black and fluorescent (toxic) green Worship: The Primordial Dragon of Order in a twisted version of her destructive aspect Core Philosophy: “Embrace the Void”. Morbid fascination for death and fanatic devotion to the cause Country/Kingdom: None (they are a secret society hidden within Academy and Haven) Capital City: None (same reason) Key Symbols: The Mother Spider Description: Necromancers are a split-order of the Wizards. They study death-magic to become eternal. They can control the spirits of the deceased (ghosts) or raise the dead form their graves (skeletons, zombies). Necromancers believe that pleasures are sensual (linked to our five senses) and that each pleasure leads to pain (being sick from eating too much, grieving the death of one’s beloved, etc.). The solution is to embrace death, which is perfection through sensory deprivation. Necromancers believe in an eternal, unchanging, neutral life rather than maintaining moderation in all things until the next life. High-ranking Necromancers become Vampires: eternally young, beautiful and powerful, but as cold and insensitive as alabaster statues. On the battlefield, Necropolis troops are generally weaker than their opponents. However their cost is lower as they are less dependent on “material” resources to grow. So they tend to benefit from a clear numeric advantage. But Necropolis troops also compensate their relative weakness with other abilities. All Necropolis creatures are Undead. Undead creatures are not affected by morale: the dead don't care, you can't motivate them with the prospect of victory and they are not afraid to die. Mind Effects and poisons also don't work on them: they don't have minds or bodies. On top of that some units will drain life from their enemies or remain untouched by non-magical attacks. A Summary: The Necropolis town adds another dimension of evil to the game, after having departed from the igneous brothers at the end of Heroes IV. The 'toxic green' legacy of the Venom Spawn remains, but the trump card in the Necropolis Town is their undead state and cheap recruitment price. The Necropolis Castle has been a mainstay in the Heroes series since Heroes II. The Heroes II and III creature line-ups are much the same as Heroes V, again with an emphasis on magic rather than might. A new facet to the Necropolis town in Heroes IV is that they are a hidden society, deep within the bounds of the Haven and Academy alignments. The Necromancers are seen as a divergence from their roots as Academy wizards into undead liches. We can already see a clear distinction and rivalry emerging. The Inferno is the sworn enemy of the Haven, while the Necromancers despise the Wizards; the Academy. 'Haven' Motto: "For Honour, Order and Duty" Facts and Traits: Associated Colours: Light blue, white and gold Worship: Elrath, the Dragon of Light and its first servants - the Angels Core Philosophy: Law and Order instead of Good and Mercy Country/Kingdom: The Holy Griffin Empire Capital City: Talonguard Key Symbols: The Holy Sun, the Griffin Description: A feudal Holy Empire, Haven is the strongest realm of Ashan. It is a kingdom of medieval knights and monks, with prevalent access to 'Light / Life' Magic and 'Angelic' elite troops. The Empire chose the Griffin as its symbol. Tamed griffins are used by the nobility as 'flying hounds', and sometimes as mounts. On the battlefield, Haven troops are known to be extremely resistant, relying more on the mighty power of brutal force than on the delicate art of magic. The heroes of the Haven faction will develop skills and abilities to support the hurricane of steel and fury that will rush into the enemy's rank. A Summary:'''The Humans of the Holy Griffin Empire are inspired and guided by angels. It’s a feudal society driven by the rigorous edicts of the Dragon of Light. The Heroes V counterpart of its Heroes I-II cousins, the Knight castle, the Heroes III Castle town, and its Heroes IV namesake, the Haven. Often referred to as the 'human town', the Haven is one of only two towns showcased so far. It maintains many of its creatures from the previous games, with the Griffin returning to the Holy town after a short stint with the naturalists. The Inferno town will act as the Haven town's archrival in Heroes V, described as the classic Heroes of Might and Magic fight - Good vs. Evil, Angels vs. Devils. Inferno '''Motto:"Do what thou willst" Facts and Traits: Also Known As: The Demons, the Lords of Chaos Associated Colours: Black and red Worship: Urgash, the Primordial Dragon of Chaos - their progenitor Core Philosophy: 'Might makes Right' ; conquer, plunder and rape the weak, laugh when you’re wounded or tortured, indulge yourself in selfish pleasures, spread anarchy and chaos, corrupt the righteous Country/Kingdom: Sheogh, the Prison of Fire Capital City: Ur-Hekal, the "Gate of the Burning Heart" Key Symbols: Unicursal Hexagram, Ouroboros (the snake that eats its own tail) Description: The Demons are ravenours monsters that would burn the world to a cinder just to watch it burn. Demons are an alien pantheon of hostile monsters that are bent on conquering Ashan. Fortunately, they are imprisoned in Hell (a 'dimensional jail' created in the lava core of the planet) and can’t exist for long in the material (surface) world, except when they are summoned by a sorcerer or when they can possess a mortal body. On the battlefield, Inferno troops are famous for their insane brutality in both the might and magic fields. Inferno troops will rush into the melee, while creatures with magic abilities will disrupt the normal order of proceedings and call for demonic reinforcements or to summon the fury of the 'fire element' and set it upon their enemy. The inferno heroes will of course support their troops, sometimes taking part in combat, but most of the time they will use their boundless mana reserves to cast a multitude of devastating spells. A Summary: Imprisoned between worlds by the legendary wizard known as the Seventh Dragon, the Legions of Chaos want out in the worst way - using any destructive, spiteful, vicious and sadistic methods to get what they want. The Inferno, introduced as a new town in Heroes III, was amalgamated with the Death alignment in Heroes IV following the genocide of the Kreegans, but have once again dissociated themselves with Death, but maintained their correlation with evil. Witnessing the advent of new creatures such as the Horned Overseer and the Succubus, the Inferno town has a formidable line-up, and plays a large role in the storyline. The rivalry between Angels and Devils will be rekindled in the latest installment of the Heroes series, their hatred for each other already showcased in the latest E3 videos. Academy Motto: "All secrets will be unsterstood, and mastered, in time" Facts and Traits Aka: The Wizards, the Mages Associated Colours: orange (saffron) and gold Worship: Wizards don't view the dragons as gods, merely as more powerful beings. With enough study and experimentation, they too will achieve the power of the dragons Core Philosophy: "No God, no masters. Knowledge is Power. Power is Freedom" Country/Kingdom: The Silver Cities Capital City: Al-Safir, the Sky dome Key Symbols: The Silver Star, the Cross of Wisdom Description The Academy wizards are proud seekers after knowledge and subjugators of the natural order. The Academy society is dedicated to wisdom and knowledge. The mages spend their lives studying and writing occult research studies. A senate of wizards, called The Circle of Nine, rules the Silver Cities, though each of the cities maintains a greater or lesser degree of independence. Citizens who are incapable of magic are essentially second class, with an ability to harness sorcerous power being the key to social and political advancement. {C Magic is taught in academies in the large cities, as hedge wizardry is frowned upon. These academies are formal places (much like Oxford or Cambridge in the real world) where which school you’re in means a great deal about what you will learn, how you learn it, and how the rest of your life plays out. Wizards tend to cluster into “schools” following the teachings of one great magus or another, and rivalries between schools are fierce. The wizards rule a people of servant creatures that have been either summoned or magically animated by them. A Summary The Academy, from it's humble beginnings as the Wizard town in Heroes II, has always been a predominantly magical alignment. This ideal is certain emphasised in Heroes V's Academy, though the setting has been changed from one of snow and ice to a vibrant desert scene, filled with middle-eastern dress. {C Often dubbed 'the wizards' for their mastery of the magical arts, the Academy town also includes 2 spellcasting creatures, as well as two shooters and a flyer. The heroes will again focus on magic, and hence the might element of the town will be weaker, perhaps reflected in their creatures. The Academy town is always luxurious and costly, and therefore targeted at more advanced players, who will make use of their spellcasting prowess. The Wizards are in direct competition with the Necromancers, their undead counterparts, and their history reflects a heated past. The Academy is the only town whose inhabitants do not worship a dragon, rather they rely on their technological skills to make creatures presumably just as powerful (Titans), in addition to other things, such as mini-artifacts for their creatures through the 'artificer' skill. Dungeon Motto: ''"Hide, listen, watch, learn... And when the time is right, strike from the shadows"'' Facts and Traits: Also Known As: The Dark Elves Associated Colours: Black and Purple Worship: Malassa, the Dragon of Darkness, keeper of deadly secrets Core Philosophy: "We rule the shadows, and someday the shadows will rule everything." Country/Kingdom: Ygg-Chal, the Dark below Capital City: Konos, the Maze of Shadows Key Symbols: Snake, featureless mask Description: The Dark Elves are renegades from the Sylvan factions who long ago made a pact with the mysterious Faceless. As a result, the whole nation embraced the darkness and chose to live in the underground world of Ashan, building their cities in the huge caves there. The Dark Elves worship the Dragon of Darkness, and because their deeds in her name are their worship, the Dungeon society is built around secrecy, plots, betrayal, and occultism. Each town is ruled by a clan with a High Priestess at its head. Women are almighty in the Dungeon society, for they lead the religious, political, and military powers. They do not raise their children themselves, but send them to the temple instead, where they will learn all the arts a young Dark Elf must know to survive. In peace time, the Dark Elves use their very particular skills against other Dark Elf cities, to strengthen their own clans. But in war time, all these skills dedicated to murder and plots are turned on the common enemy. On the battlefield, Dungeon troops are renowned for their superior agility and power, even amongst their basic units. Fortunately for their enemies, this superiority is scarce and comes at a higher cost, for the Dark Elves are few in numbers and each loss is a severe blow to their military might. A Summary: The town of the underground - The Dungeon - has formed an alliance with the Dark Elves to strengthen its reptilian ranks in Heroes V. The role of women is higher than usual in this town, especially for the Dark Elves, who have renegaded from the traditional 'Sylvan' Elves. Despite this change towards a more elvish faction, beasts and reptiles remain a focus for the Dungeon town, even moreso than in Heroes III. The ominous and legendary Black Dragons return to terrorise enemy ranks, as do the Minotaurs. A female application of Heroes IV's Bandit, the Scout, epitomises the Dungeon's shadowy and stealthy nature. The colossal Hydra is another Heroes classic creature to return to its roots of the Warlock town, armed with an extra head. Two elvish creatures are also included in the Dungeon, the Blood Sister, and the Shadow Witch, augmenting the traditionally strong magical element of the town. Judging on the basis of a divergent culture such as the Dark Elves, the Dungeon look to be ensued in a fierce contest with the 'pure' Sylvan elves. The legacy of Heroes I's Warlock town is alive in Heroes V, albeit under the guise that the Dark Elves have placed over the town. Sylvan ' 'Motto: Fortress Motto:"For the Clan, for the Blood Stronghold 'Motto: ' Category:Game Information